


minutiae

by jmzens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Proofread, Unrequited Love, a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmzens/pseuds/jmzens
Summary: jaemin sees all the constellations in jeno's eyes.jaemin is in love.





	minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> x

when jaemin sees jeno he sees a bright boy who holds so much love in his heart.

 

a boy that has milky skin dotted with small flaws, small spots that jaemin loves to trace his fingers over, connecting the dots and jeno giggling as he tries to move away.

 

jaemin hears beautiful laughter come out of the boy, free and joyous in every way. his smile making the corners of his eyes tug into a curve and shining as brightly as the moon.

 

jaemin watches as jeno would curl into himself, his body shaking from laughing too hard after donghyuck tells a joke, after chenle does something stupid, when renjun playfully wrestles someone or if jisung makes a sly comment towards mark.

 

his laugh makes jaemin feel as if a breath of fresh air washed over him- jeno would laugh and laugh and jaemin would stay by his side, smiling softly at the boy he loves most.

 

 

sometimes jaemin gets upset; so upset that he can feel the anger and sadness exude from his body and his fists clenching as he curls into a ball.

 

often, jaemin feels upset but jeno is always there beside him.

 

his soft hands cup jaemin’s red cheeks softly and tilts his head so they make eye contact. his thumbs wipe away jaemin’s tears and his arms bring him into a warm embrace.

_take a deep breath, nana_

 

jaemin breathes in and smells vanilla and honey and strawberry and just jeno.

 

jeno smells like the mellow spring days and like home.

 

jaemin is so undoubtedly in love with lee jeno.

 

 

but jaemin has to bring his daydreaming back to reality.

 

he has to grip on his thoughts tightly before they fly too high and touch the sun and melt because of the merciless heat, he has to keep them in a cage in his heart and throw away the key.

 

because no matter how much jaemin loves jeno, jeno loves another and it undoubtedly breaks jaemin.

 

he has to remind himself of the soft whispers after every small kiss on his forehead, every soft touch on his skin and of all the constellations he witnesses in jeno’s eyes.

 

_don’t be upset, you know i can’t handle you being upset_

_i love you, nana. you mean the world to me_

_thank you for being my best friend_

 

 

he ignores the sympathetic gazes from his friends when jeno walks into school with a boy who he kisses and hugs and smiles at like he’s his world.

 

he ignores the slight tug in his heart when the boy smiles softly back and looks at jeno like he crafted all the planets and the stars in the universe.

 

he looks at jeno the same way jaemin looks at him- in awe and wonder of a boy so beautiful with a pure heart and kind words.

 

jaemin has strong walls built around him but he’s weak when it comes to jeno.

 

when jaemin looks at him, he thinks of home.

 

when jaemin looks at jeno, he thinks of love.


End file.
